tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Storyteller
Thomas and the Storyteller is the first episode of the eleventh season. Plot A famous storyteller is coming to the island to open a new library. Thomas is chosen to show her around Sodor to give her inspiration for a story she will read at the opening. Thomas collects her from Brendam and decides to take her to Pirate's Cove, but sees James with a broken coupling and pulls him and his train to Maithwaite. Thomas decides to take the storyteller to the ruined castle instead, but meets Emily, who has broken her whistle while taking some flour to the bakery. Thomas pulls Emily to the bakery and tells the storyteller that he will take her to Misty Valley so she can make a story about magic. But then, he sees Percy stranded in an overflowing river and pushes him out. Unfortunately, it is time for the opening and Thomas only manages to get there with seconds to spare. Luckily, the storyteller has an idea for a story: Thomas' adventures from the day. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Storyteller * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Windmill * Sodor Bakery * Maithwaite * Abbey * The Library * Pirate's Cove * Gordon's Hill * The Ruined Castle * Misty Valley Trivia * This is Christopher Skala's first episode as executive producer. *This could have been inspired by Thomas Helps Out. *Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the eleventh season. *In some close-up shots of Thomas, the famous storyteller's large scale model has been digitally added onto his cab. Goofs * Thomas pushes Percy out of the water, but he later states that he pulled Percy out. Also, the roof of Thomas' cab wobbled when he was pushing Percy. * James, Emily, and Percy are at the grand opening, but since they broke down, they should be getting repaired. * In a close-up of Thomas, his lamp irons are crooked. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) NL * Spencer Super Train SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) Gallery File:ThomasandtheStorytellertitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandtheStorytellerUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheStoryteller1.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller2.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller3.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller4.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller5.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller6.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller7.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller8.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller9.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller10.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller11.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller12.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller13.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller14.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller15.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller16.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller17.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller18.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller19.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller20.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller21.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller22.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller23.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller24.png|The cave at Pirate's Cove File:ThomasandtheStoryteller25.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller26.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasandtheStoryteller27.png|James' Broken Siderods File:ThomasandtheStoryteller28.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller29.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller30.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller31.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller32.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller33.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller34.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller35.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:ThomasandtheStoryteller36.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller37.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller38.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller39.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller40.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller41.png|The ruined castle File:ThomasandtheStoryteller42.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller43.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller44.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller45.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller46.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller47.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller48.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller49.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller50.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller51.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller52.png|Thomas and Emily File:ThomasandtheStoryteller53.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller55.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller56.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller57.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller58.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller59.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller60.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller61.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller62.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller63.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller64.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller65.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller66.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller67.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasandtheStoryteller68.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller69.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller70.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller71.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller72.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheStoryteller73.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller74.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller75.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller76.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller77.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller78.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller79.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller80.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller81.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller82.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller83.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller84.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller85.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller86.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller4.PNG File:ThomasandtheStoryteller7.PNG File:ThomasandtheStoryteller87.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller51.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller52.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller53.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller54.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller55.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller57.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller56.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller58.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Storyteller - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Storyteller - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes